


Quimeras Color Rosa

by Belladhonna



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bottom Quentin Beck, Boys In Love, Gay Sex, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Top Peter Parker
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladhonna/pseuds/Belladhonna
Summary: El amor es una droga, ¿Como iba Quentin a imaginarse que terminaría convirtiéndose en un adicto?
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Quimeras Color Rosa

* * *

QUIMERAS COLOR ROSA

Peter era un joven capaz de alojar las más tiernas pasiones en su corazón aniñado, sin rencores, venenos o manchas de cuestionables recuerdos de lazos infructíferos. Un hombre promedio, cauteloso y ataviado de rechazos y engaños amorosos, se enfundaría en un precavido personaje tras la considerable cantidad de desconciertos, pero Peter no, él recogía cada pedazo, le daba la atención médica necesaria, permitía que cicatrizar y volcar al juego con energías renovadas, proporcionado a entregarlo en bandeja de plata, con cada vena y arteria que lo conformaba.

Peter era la clase de hombre que expresaba las pasiones que lo aquejaban, acompañado de pétalos de color escarlata, en cartas de grueso papel moreno, marcado de relieves y texturas, olor a tierra rociada en lluvia y tinta azabache tan intensa como el oleaje de emociones que tuve el don de sentir. Por tanto, a base de anteriores generalidades ya consideradas, la idea de que un espíritu que se desvive bajo la casta caricia hecha con finura en el vello de su carne, práctica algo tan sucio, vacío y sórdido como follar, era inconcebible, en cambio , yo solo podría imaginar sus caderas haciendo el amor.

El chico se escondió bajo prendas económicas, en ocasiones desaliñadas, que antepone por todo la comodidad más que el glamour de finas y costosas fibras e hilos que podrían cubrir la sinuosa figura de la era propietario. Aún así, con ciertas capas de tela encubriéndolo como el más impuro y clandestino secreto que permanece en el anonimato, yo era el hombre de treinta y nueve años que la vereda atravesada por el tiempo, me forzó a ser, había visto cuerpos desnudos, busqué saciedad en miles lunares y recovecos, le di desenfreno y rienda suelta al deseo básico y primario, y sin embargo, su cuerpo descubierto, obra de mis ojos concupiscentes, solo en esa carne imaginaria, podría ver las curvas más hermosas.

Ciertamente mi buen compañero era ajeno al delirio en el que yo alguna vez, desentendido del escalofrío que grabó la columna de punta a punta y mi predilección por ser su voz lo que saboreo a primera hora de la mañana.

Eso mismo, ser ignorante en cuanto a mi fatídico, fogoso, abyecto y precioso estado, era culpa que venía de mis entrañas, porque, así el chico llevara dieciocho, veintitrés o treinta años en el bolsillo, nada borraba la brecha de esos dieciséis años que nos apartaban y me deleitan a mi con experiencia ¿Quien era yo para inducirlo a entrar en la dimensión del voyerismo y el bondage? Esperaría por él entonces, cuando sus raíces están firmes sobre la tierra, sus hojas se despidan de la tonalidad verde y se recubran de castaño, madurando en cuerpo, alma y mente. Yo esperaría los años o las vidas que tendrían que tener.

Peter estaba embarazado de la costumbre a morder los lápices de grafito, más solo en las puntas clavaba los dientes. Tenía por maña ser impuntual a todas las horas, por tanto, corriendo y sudado llegaba a duras penas y trompicones a la oficina, dejaba la mochila abandonada en el suelo alfombrado y exactamente una hora después de la acomodaba como era debido.

Además, para mi, que conocía sus comportamientos y humores, el lenguaje corpóreo y actitud, me relataban toda la historia y el reconocimiento con precisión a base de largas zancadas y aletas nasales anchas, cuando sus humos, víctimas de injusticia, lo inundaban de cólera y forzaba las piernas hasta la salida para la estampida de rabia corriendo en las arterias, alcanza su consumación, y la brisa gélida erradicara la sacudida de ardor.

Por supuesto que resultó una tarea monumental y titánica arroparlo de tal ímpetu violento, su personalidad por si sola consistía, en un espíritu jovial, almibarado y bohemio, que sabía una miel de abeja por todos los lados, amable hasta el tuétano y chapado a la antigua por sus despliegues de caballerosidad.

A la par de su personalidad también iban sus hábitos. Solía servirse una taza de té de canela endulzado con dos cucharadas de azúcar, muy en contraste con mi café amargo que me regeneraba la vida cada mañana.

Y no sabía si se encontraba de un tic o mero acento británico, no obstante, era incapaz de pronunciar "croissant" como corresponde, lo que culminó en una mezcla de sonidos guturales que me ensanchan una sonrisa al escucharlo.

Siempre lo he venerado como el estupefaciente más provechoso que mi visión universal conoció. Dios estaba en cada movimiento, recopilado, almacenado y estudiado por mis pupilas, el de sus piernas atléticas y la curva que hizo su columna al elevador las caderas y apoyado en el escritorio de caoba negra, ceñudo frente al computador, tan cálido a mi diestra , interpretando el análisis de la empresa y mi letra cursiva acomodada en la hoja a la carrera.

Mi muchacho jamás hablaba de los más sensatos cariños, era admirable su postura férrea y evasiva al tema, renuente a enhestar el velo que manifestaría sus vivencias, los actos a oscuras de una atestada habitación, y sus pertenencias. No comprendía sus motivos, ni el austero razonamiento, pero creía yo, admitía cuentos intrusos en un alto "aleluya", encerrado en el hostil y burdo ambiente laboral, resultaría en un distractor, no solo para él, sino para el resto de hormigas obreras en general.

Últimamente no había tenido la fortuna de ver a Parker como para satisfacer mi abstinencia, mi organismo se deshacía en las estrictas órdenes del jefe y él atado a una silla que exigía su presencia total de siete a siete. Terminaba su turno, sacudía la mano en señal de despedida y fiesta en un club nocturno que transpiraba tabaco y vodka, cerca de ahí, lo supe una noche que encontré su cuerpo ligeramente profanado por las luces estrafalarias y ojos de moribundo, visible a través del resquicio en la ventana que daba acceso a las actividades paganas.

Yo podría acunar mejor sus caderas, no solo tocar el alivio, sentirlo, hacerlo estremecer.

Quiero dormir con él en el sentido menos inocente de la palabra, y el más impoluto también. Quiero estar allí, compartir de la misma cobija, y la temperatura que se forma antes de morir en un sueño profundo. Que se cuelgue de mi cuello y descubra si ronca al estar inconsciente, si ronronea o con su saliva forma una mácula en la almohada.

Quiero que sus acezos sean provocados por mi, quiero verlo sudado, con el cabello alborotado en todas las direcciones, exhausto, con ojeras, desarreglado, roto y desarmado. Pero lo quiero para mi.

Quiero a ese Peter que ensucia la ropa de chocolate caliente, el que ataca con rabia la pantalla del ordenador, el que se enreda entre sus propios pasteles y tropieza, el que siempre deja un churro a medio comer. El que realmente tienen lunares en la espalda para que tracen la ruta que marcan, al que le dan las marcas del nacimiento y mi perturbación seria nula si acaricio sus piernas sin depilar.

Si, a ese quiero, al Peter real.

Tienes que ser un hombre loco, perverso desesperado, enfermo en experiencia y soledad, para saber qué botones rozar, qué bordes lo sacarían de su cabeza y aún así, con él suplicando bajo tu silueta, ser tu quien está a merced.

Un corazón fracturado, dolerá, lo sé, lo entiendo, un alma abandonada rompe la primera capa de piel y el sospechado que se esconde bajo la carne, pero no será un estado perpetuo, eventualmente el mal de amores decrece, las rupturas se superan, con barras de chocolate y fiestas desenfrenadas, tal vez un poco de alcohol, no obstante, el tiempo le regresa la vida y la resurrección, sin embargo ¿Qué se hace con el corazón que fue mordido por sombras lúgubres de soledad ?.

El desamparo perdura indefinidamente, y será llanamente trascendental el fondo de una botella e inservible la excesiva muestra de piel. Las melodías que retumban y vibran por los nervios y neuronas, se volverán ineficientes y vanas medidas para atemperar el espacio vacío, el hueco que se siente infierno en el que me ahogo y caigo, solo caigo.

Y posterior a un buen rato, cuando en las mañanas nadie me despierta, cuando en las noches nadie me espera, cuando llego a casa y hay silencio, sin reclamos ni abrazos, ni altercados, no hay dolor y puedo hacer lo que sea.   
Malditamente desesperado, porque aún estoy avezado en mi estado, todavía pregunto ¿Es libertad o soledad?

Entonces, cogía la tinta, desgraciado y mugroso, con la insolencia de mi lámpara de luz albina, para aliviar la ausencia, escribía, durante largas horas, sobre sus enormes ojos de venado, sus labios sonrosados, el mentón que abandonaba la infancia, la musculatura más tosca y ancha, pero delgada e inexplicablemente alabeada, hasta que la sangre bajo la piel que sostiene el lápiz palpitaba en contra del esfuerzo y me rinde.

Oh, Dios divino, Señor de misericordia ¿Qué atentado cometa, para depositar tus ojos sobre mi, maldecir mis huesos infestados de fragilidad y atarme a un anhelo tan dulce que resultó repugnante? ¿Acaso que me encadenaras a este viaje psicodélico toda la vida? ¿Y cuánto puedo sufrir sobrellevar sintiéndome en las nubes? Señor, libérame.

¿Construiste estos muros color rosa, que me sofocan, para hacerme prisionero de su existir? De todo lo que hace y me fuerza a amar, incluso lo que se supone que debería odiar.

Revuelto en aguas turbias de mi propia ansiedad, viendo luces de cientos de colores, escuchando campañas y su voz que florece bajo el pecho y se transforma en mi propia versión de coro de ángeles.

Drogado con este cóctel de euforia, éxtasis, adrenalina y alucinaciones de votos no leídos, con el hormigueo detrás de mi rostro que irradia calor a borbotones.

¿Me hiciste un mártir dentro de estas mieles de lo absurdo?

¿Por qué entre nuestra humanidad y las sietes millones de galaxias me fue condenado a elegirte a ti para convertirte en el nuevo teocentrismo de mi existir?

Pero estoy aterrado, sobre pienso todo y me devano lo sesos para hallarle contexto a tu mensaje, escrito con tinta azul y paciencia, que pedía:

¿ **Te gusta el branzino? Prepararé esta noche para cenar, ven si es conveniente y si no, ven de todas las formas.**  
  


Luego me guiñas un ojo, tan descarado con buenas intenciones de constatar que fueron sus dedos los que escribieron la nota.

Mierda bebé, por ti le quitaría las ruedas de mi bicicleta.

Así que compro unas flores, tulipanes, tus preferidas, para ir tras de ti y pararme en tu puerta, listo para que me suministres de ese veneno benigno del que me pruebes.

Me abriste la puerta, vistiendo el tenue brillo color durazno con el que iluminado la casa, y un atuendo tan formal, como si estuviéramos en una cita, ¿Es eso? ¿Una cita, Peter?

Me dejas pasar, sin palabras gritar, me gusta eso de ti, evitas lo complicado y haces que me sea más sencillo adorarte.

En el centro de tu sala hay una mesa, con manteles claros, perfectos para manchar con el vino tinto que está al centro, y dos platos de porcelana, como los que usan en la cena de pedida de mano. Quizá algún día me anime.

\- ¿Te gusta? - me preguntas refiriéndote a la exquisita decoración con la que ataviaste tu hogar, solo por mi.

\- Me encanta

Espero que no lo notas, ese ardor que embarga mi rostro, la desesperación que usa mi bomba aórtica para golpear con ahínco, y mi peso lánguido, tan insoportable que me explota la cabeza y me pone un temblar.

\- Genial, porque estuve partiendo en pedazos para prepararlo

\- Me alegra que me invitaras

Sonreíste, tan cómplice como yo, percibiendo en la frontera de tu alegría que pensabas en lo mismo que yo.

\- Y a mi me alegra haberte invitado - musitas, con un bermellón que me intoxica apenas lo veo. Maldición

Me ofrece una silla, pero ¿Qué clase de caballero sería si no acomodará la tuya? Así provoco ese áspero sonido al arrastrarla para ti, y ver cómo tu trasero rebota por la fuerza que empleaste al momento de impactarlo. Me hubiera gustado ver esa reacción sobre otra cosa.

Comemos en silencio, ingresando las risas incómodas bajo una roca en el estómago, cada vez que tus ojos se conectan con los míos.

Me ofrezco un poco de vino, posiblemente intentando ahogar tus nervios en el fondo del tono corinto que embriaga no solo la bebida sino mi piel. Tomamos pausadamente, queriendo hablar con nuestra garganta cerrada.

¡Al la mierda el cigarrillo! ¡A la mierda el LSD! ¡A la mierda la heroína! Tú, tú eres mi nueva adicción, mi nueva droga, más placentera, más potente, más mortal al no tenerte, que haces que me gire el mundo y flote estando de pie, consigues una irrupción a mis sistemas y me haces tanto, tanto daño , daño que me siento bendecido, porque siempre estoy jugando con fuego.

Siento tu meñique inscrito con el mío, concentrado en remover tu vino, como si no supieras lo que está sucediendo, tan abochornado de tu osadía, que no te atreves a mirarme de nuevo.

Peter lleva la delantera, el ritmo de los pasos, la marca con su batuta y yo obedezco como un perro faldero, fracasado e impotente por todo lo que me hace sentir, pero acepto, por que ya es tiempo de dejar estalar esa llama de sensaciones que plantaste no hace mucho.

Y luego le cojo la mano, desesperado porque me diga si no fue precipitado, pero siento como la aprieta y el pulso acelerado por debajo de su muñeca.

Conversaciones sobre el clima y que de bien le iba en la oficina, mi monarca cruel, que demencia mientras me acaricia la pantorrilla por debajo del mantel. Después de mi cuenta de la cena, y el desbarajuste que hizo previamente a esta, como se sobrevivió buscando un buen vino, que hiciera nuestra estancia más amena, mientras más embuidos tuvimos más se acercaba a mi entrepierna.

Se muerde el labio pretendiendo inocencia, tanta mesura en su rostro, tanta lubricidad entre mis piernas.

\- Ah, Peter ... - Exhaló frío sobre mi copa, cuando trabaja sobre mi ingle con más diligencia.

Pero no me hace caso, en cambio digiere el último bocado, al tiempo que sorbe de las aristas en el cristal, embriagándose él con el vino y yo con su presencia.

Me aferró con vehemencia a su tobillo, sintiendo livianos oleajes de placer, cabalgando la tortura.

Abro más la piernas, dándole la bienvenida, empujando suavemente mis caderas contra el valeroso pie que me quema.

Me gusta, y gimo de emoción, me encanta, desgastando el carmín en mis mejillas y concentrándome en el fondo lóbrego debajo de mis párpados.

Me infiltra una yactura en el centro de mi conciencia, deshilachando mi cordura, y ahora, empujando más sus dedos contra mi punta.

Jadeo por el bien de mi voz, y es entonces cuando se presiona con fuerza, que todo deja de girar y me desmorono, con movimientos torpes y bruscos, busco sus labios, halándolo del cuello en la camisa, y el acepta gustoso darme una probada del vino en su paladar.

Lo amo, precioso, infinitamente delicioso.

Hago que se levante, pegándolo de las caderas hacia mi cuerpo, presionando en nuestra misión de búsqueda de alivio, comenzando a recorrer un lento vaivén de besos y caricias, cuando se sube a mi regazo.

Tengo permitido tomar el control, entonces estrujo sus glúteos, maravillado con sus fútiles esfuerzos para no gemir, hazlo corazón, no sabes cuanto me pone.

Me besa el cuello, me muerde ahí donde mas me gusta, sabrá Dios como lo adivinó, y se mueve contra mi ingle, jadeando obscenidades frente a mi boca, tocándome por donde el prefiera y le plazca, mis caderas y el pecho, por sobre la muralla de tela.

\- Vamos a mi cama Quentin - susurra descompuesto, se abraza a mi como si en eso se le iba a quedar la vida, para elevarlo hasta la habitación.

Caemos de rodillas sobre el colchón, dejando que su desesperación latiendo atraves de sus uñas rompan en dos mi camisa, gimiendo de satisfacción cuando me rodea un pezón con la calidez de su boca.

Succiona hallando un punto débil, y lo sabe, lo graba en su memoria para repetirlo segundos después.

Con avaricia me recorre, mientras se desnuda para mi, ni siquiera tengo tiempo de ayudarlo, demasiado ocupado en mis propios pantalones.

Atraigo hacia mi silueta fugada de prendas masturbándose junto conmigo en una sola mano, firme y rápido, lo suficiente para que el envio de emociones lo sienta a un punto de estalar.

Se mueve demostrando agilidad, echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras ahora yo busco el cable que más placer le de su pequeño cuerpo.

\- ¿Has ... Has hecho e-esto antes?

Pregunte, evidenciando mi preocupación, no iba a forzarlo a él ni a su agujero a nada.

\- S-solo, nhg, una vez

Tanteo entre sus glúteos, hallando el diminuto pasadizo, sacándole un gruñido incómodo y desconforme al presionar por dentro.

¿Que caso tenía quererme hacer el macho? Solo lo deseaba a él, en todas sus presentaciones, ya estaba a sus pies desde antes, así que hazlo, tiene lo que quieras conmigo bebé.

\- Intenta tu - sugiero poner una prueba mi voz en medio de sonidos inconcisos, jadeos y maldiciones llenas de indecencia.

Grito cuando entierra sus uñas en mi espalda y se desliza hasta mi trasero, que también aprieta.

Me separo con dificultad, recostándome boca abajo, dándole la plena certeza de que soy suyo.

Luego todo comienza a rodar, se me va la respiración entre un potente de lubricante y sus dedos haciéndose espacio, moviéndolos despacio, potencialmente con experiencia heterosexual. Gimiendo al borde seguidamente de tres de ellos insistiendo en taladrarme la próstata.

Siento la envoltura desgarrándose del condón, para pronto, presionando contra mi, desfalleciendo por las ansias que me apolillan.

Percibo como el chico entra, probablemente batallando por no correrse, lo se por como respira, y se tensa sobre mi cintura, la dureza entre mis músculos, y las pulsaciones de su miembro.

\- ¿Estas bien? - cuestiono sin aliento, asido a las sabanas, apoyándome en su tersura.

\- Mgh, si, estoy bien, muy bien - usa de detonante el frágil pedazo de voz que le queda en medio de sus jadeos.

Así pues, pongo la primera ficha y me impulsó contra él, haciéndolo escupir un sinnúmero de blasfemias.

Me golpea con sus caderas, ansiando una liberación, con un ritmo rápido y brusco, poniendo atención en presionar contra mi próstata. Experimento otro revuelo de euforia, haciendo dos puños en las cobijas, manteniendo la postura lo más sensual que puedo, con las rodillas clavadas en el colchón.

Expulso alaridos e invocaciones a nuestro señor, dándole las gracias por tan dulce tormento.

Y me siento pleno, aquí con él, halando de mi ser y gimoteando por sobre el sonido de nuestras pieles encontrándose. Conjuntamente al colchón que rechina y nuestros resuellos convertidos en orquesta.

Será consecuencia del vino, o de mi propensión a dejarme llevar, pero lo disfruto, me aterra, me encanta y siento que caigo, pero ahora, me desplomó feliz, saciado, tanto que podría morir.

No hablo demasiado, no lo necesito, no podría ni concentrarme en enlazar un tipo de oración, y solo me dejo revolcar por esas olas de intenso placer y calor que me instala con cada empuje.

\- Nalguéame, nalguéame duro

Naturalmente me obedece sin rechistar y se emociona después del primer golpe, tatuando su palma en color grana otras dos veces. Vagamente me pregunto cómo se lo explicaré al médico en la revisión rutinaria de la mañana siguiente.

Me presiona el rostro contra la almohada, lo que es necesario para aumentar la pomposa demostración de fuerza y vitalidad que lo acompaña a cada embate.

Yo me desligo de cualquier otro pensamiento que no sea él y sus movimientos, regocijando el alma con el tirón de greñas que invierte en esta complicada ecuación.

\- Quentin, Quentin Quentin ... - solloza, yo lo apremio abriendo mas las piernas y gritando a causa de la invasión— Q-Quentin a-ahh uhg ¡e-estoy tan cerca!

Anunciado, aliviado de que no era yo el único cerca del precipicio.

\- Házmelo duro, más duro Peter, córrete conmigo

El chico está completamente descargado, usando toda su capacidad física en hacerme disfrutar, y lo logra.

\- Eso Pete, así, así, ¡así! ¡Justo así bebé!

\- Quentin nhg, no puedo, Dios ...

Segundos después de todo revienta, siento una descarga eléctrica incinerando todos mis sistemas, no me siento bien, no me siento feliz, me siento increíble, y todo se detiene por cortos segundo de puro placer estático, me veo en el abismo y sin embargo probando del cielo con las puntas de mis dedos, liviano, demasiado como para flotar en la luna y que me explote la mente.

Tan inconsciente y sumido en mi satisfacción que no le encuentro sentido a lo que chapotea en mi interior, hasta que lo escucho gritar y como se atacaba contra mi trasero, supe que también estaba corriendo.

Se retira de entre mis piernas, cayendo con parsimonia sobre mi espalda exhausta. Lo hago tomar lugar a mi lado, abrazándolo a mi pecho y besándole la frente.

\- Lo hiciste increíble - felicita tu trabajo, desplazándonos lejos de nuestros fluidos ensuciando la frazada.

Se oculta en mi cuello, temblando de vergüenza ante el comentario, cayendo lentamente en la pequeña y dulce muerte.

\- Gracias, tu lo hiciste fantástico

Percibo como se esfuerza por no tartamudear, y eso me hace ponerlo sobre un nuevo pedestal.

Le gusto, lo siento por la forma en la que me mira, y bueno, seriamente levemente absurdo creer lo contrario, lo que acababa de detectar.

Por hoy dormiremos, abrazados a pesar de que el frío no se ha colado, dejando que el letargo fluya por las venas.

Mañana nos confesaremos, mañana quizás follemos de nuevo, luego lo vamos a intentar, y tal vez una vez, estemos frente al altar. 


End file.
